Chuck's Kids vs the Father's Day Assassins
by Jason75
Summary: The triplets are 12 years old, nearly 13. Sarah's been training the kids in the ways of spy life since they were babies. The kids make their debut as spies at a family Father's Day gathering, as their play acting quickly turns real. My favorite new character in this story is an 11 year old nick named Bam Bam, although 'Auntie' Sarah calls him Jonathan. Enjoy!


_I sprinkle shout outs to other television I enjoy when writing, this story includes many.  
_

_This story can be read on its own, but is a follow up story to 'Sarah vs Bruiser Butkus', nine months later. I use my post beach story, 'What's Next', which took place twelve years earlier as canon too. This story takes place at Chuck and Sarah's estate in Bel Aire California on Father's Day 2025. The estate is called Orion Heights. To all dads and children of dads out there, Happy Father's Day, albeit a little late._

_Enjoy reading 'Chuck's Kid's vs the Father's Day Assassins'. I don't own Chuck.  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Morning Sweetie / Sunday June 16th, 2024 / 4:39 am / Orion Height's Master Bedroom**

"Morning Sweetie. Happy Father's Day, we have a special day planned for you, but first …." Sarah said as her words became muffled as she began kissing her husband's chest.

"Morning gorgeous, what did I do to be so lucky?" Chuck shook his head to wake himself up, as his wife was nuzzling in close to him showering his body with kisses.

"Shut up and kiss me." Sarah was on a mission, a seduction mission, the same mission she had been engaged in now for over fifteen years.

"Oh boy!" Chuck never tired of being his wife's 'mark', and volunteered day after day to keep her skills well honed.

With that, Chuck and Sarah began to make love, and continued well past their usual wakeup time.

**Morning Daddy / Sunday June 16th, 2024 / 7:05 am / Orion Height's Kitchen**

Chuck and Sarah emerged into the kitchen an hour or so late, as their kids anxiously awaited their arrival. "Happy Father's Day daddy!" The Bartowski triplets came running at Chuck and knocked him to the ground with their hugs.

The kids and their dad picked themselves up after rolling around laughing and wrestling about for a few seconds, as Sarah watched her loving family with delight. She enjoyed that her cubs were getting as big as the lion and lioness. She had trained the triplets and their friends in self defense since they were small, and they were all pretty accomplished at defending themselves.

"You two have trouble sleeping last night, or just over sleep?" When it came to busting her mom and dad, Mary Emma Bartowski was ready to take every opportunity, much to the delight of her two brothers.

"Something like that!" Sarah answered her precocious daughter while trying to hide the glow that was apparent for all to see.

The three Bartowski kids exchanged knowing glances and laughed out loud at their parent's obvious reason for coming down late.

"What's the big surprise you four have planned for me today?" Chuck asked his family, knowing it was Father's Day, and given that Sarah had already teased him about it.

"Surprise, what makes you think that?" Stevie asked his father in a tone eerily like his mother might use.

"Come on Stevie, it doesn't take a trained spy to figure out something's going on." Chuck answered his quick witted son, who reminded him of his wife more and more every day with his grace and charm, as well as his remarkable athleticism and force of personality.

"Well, of course we have something planned. But you don't have to worry about it daddy. Just sit back and relax, your surprise will come to you today." Mary Emma answered, as she was the boss of the three triplets. She looked like Sarah but thought like Ellie, Chuck was proud of her as he watched how she took control of everything.

"But first, how about let's all eat breakfast?" JR asked, he was his father's son, in most every way, except, at age twelve, he was nearly as tall as his dad. Ellie thought JR might reach seven feet by the time he was done growing.

Mary Emma gestured her parents toward the table, "Now sit down you two. I made coffee." Mary Emma proudly announced, as she poured a cup for both of her parents.

"I made the pancakes." JR happily volunteered, he failed to mention, he'd eaten half of the original batch, and ended up making three dozen more for his family.

"And I made the bacon, the whole package." Stevie knew this would get at his mother, who tried to discourage her kids from eating poorly, without a great deal of success.

"I'm going to get some fruit ready, and EVERYONE will have at least two servings." Sarah commanded, as she started to get up.

"Yes ma'am." The three Bartowski men moaned out in unison.

"Relax mother. We got you covered. JR did the blueberries, Stevie the banana's, and I did the strawberries. Just for you. It's daddy's day though, and he loves pancakes and bacon. So, we get to have fun eating today. Right?" Mary Emma put her arm around her mom as she guided Sarah back down in her chair.

"Mary Em, you know me too well. And yes, we ALL get to have fun today." Sarah smiled at her family.

"Great job kids. Let's eat." Chuck was beaming at how happy he was, as he sat back and devoured his breakfast, while taking in the sight of the four members of his 'Rockwellian' family eating breakfast along side him.

**The Roll Call / Sunday June 16th, 2024 / 1 pm / Orion Height's Backyard**

"The kids and I decided we'd spend a quiet day at home, with a backyard family barbecue. We invited a few of our friends over. That's the surprise." Sarah told Chuck as the bell at the gate rang.

"Perfect. I can't wait to see who's coming." Chuck rubbed his hands together in expectation. He loved parties, a far cry from the young man who cowered in his room when his sister threw him a birthday party, almost twenty years prior.

Awesome and Ellie were the first to arrive at the party, along with Clara and a half dozen or so of her friends. All of Chuck and Sarah's family and friends kid's loved coming to Orion Heights, as the place was right out of the movies, often with some sort of plot of the day to match anything TV or the movies had to offer.

The Coleshaw's arrived early too. Jack and Jodi lived in the estate next to Chuck and Sarah's, and their twins, Katie and Kipper, were the same age and best friends with the triplets.

Michelle and Sam Torres walked over from their house on Orion Heights. Michelle never remarried after Micheal left her for a new dance partner shortly after Samantha Lisa was born. Sam was born a few weeks after the triplets, and she was JR's best friend. They moved into the pool house after Morgan, Alex and their son, John Charles moved to Arizona.

Molly arrived from UCLA with her boyfriend. Molly seldom dated the same boy for very long. This one was brand new, a Frenchman, named Giles Paul Villaneou, he told everyone he was French nobility. He was a chiseled, near perfect looking young man, right out of the central casting mold. Although the three girls were only twelve years old, Giles caught Samantha's, Mary Emma's, and Katie's eyes, as they followed him around for most of the afternoon, ooh'ing and aah'ing at his every word and action.

The other home on the Orion Heights estate was occupied by Emma and Jack Burton. Emma moved into the estate's other home, after Ellie and Awesome moved into their own home in Bel Aire. Jack and Emma reunited a few years later, renewing their vows shortly thereafter. Jack never missed one of Sarah's parties, as he found many potential interesting situations by mingling with the rich and famous.

Stanley and Lucille Fitzroy along with their four children came to the party. Stanley was Carmichael Industries chief money man, and to a certain extent Sarah's right hand man at work. After Chuck had squandered Volkov's fortune fourteen years prior, Sarah became the family member in charge of finances. With Sarah's leadership and instincts along with Stanley's help and Chuck's genius for invention, Chuck and Sarah had become one of the richest, most powerful couples in the world.

The country's current Secretary of Defense John Casey and his wife Gertrude flew in from DC. They visited whenever they could.

Mary Bartowski now had a new last name and was officially out of the spy business, as she finally remarried after all these years. She lived in Hollywood, and was at the party with her husband, actor Brick Scottula. Brick was a generous, happy man, who loved Mary and was completely accepting of Mary for who she was, and was not all that interested in having to know about her past. The coolest thing about Brick and Mary might be how they met. Mary was on a mission in Morocco, while Brick was filming a movie about a 'nerdish' secret agent who worked alone, doing things the government didn't want to. Brick ended up being dragged into Mary's real life mission by accident, and the two fell in love. (Maybe someday I will tell you the whole story of how they met LOL)

All of Mary's family loved Brick, he had a personality that lit up any room he entered. He had a whole handful of family, many of whom had come along for the day.

Last but not least, Morgan and Alex moved to Arizona to lead Carmichael Industries Solar Power Division, along with their little boy, Bam Bam, et er John Charles, a spitting image of his proud grandpa, and two years younger than the Bartowski triplets. Morgan was going to be in California for the week, as Carmichael was building its first Solar Power Farm for the state of California, after capturing one hundred percent of the Arizona power business. Morgan had a knack for convincing government officials to switch to solar power. Chuck said his secret was he wouldn't leave the room till they agreed, and at some point, Morgan annoyed the officials so much, that they said yes. Morgan was quickly becoming known as the 'intersect' to the nation's solar power. So the Grimes family rounded out the Father's Day Extravaganza at Orion Heights.

**Let the Games Begin / Sunday June 16th, 2024 / 2 pm / Orion Height's Backyard**

The triplets loved when their parents had guests. They often played pretend spy 'games' with their parent's guests, many of whom were former spies themselves, and often who played along with the kids. Now that they were twelve, they were starting to get better at this play, as their mother had trained them in many of the skills required to be a spy, and their father had taught them a great deal about technology. As was most often the case, Sam Torres, Kip and Katie Coleshaw joined the triplets in the spy games. Today, the kid's team had a seventh member, as Johnathan Charles Grimes was visiting from Arizona. His nickname was Bam Bam named after Barney and Betty Rubble's son in the Flintstones cartoon. He loved hanging out with the rest of the gang, and fit in perfectly.

Jack Burton got a card game started. He viewed Bartowski family functions as an opportunity to make a couple of quick thousand bucks off of his daughter's rich friends in a nice family poker game. Nobody minded real much, yet, as he began to deal, Casey grabbed Jack by the hand, and took the deck away from him. "Here, let's use these. I don't mind losing my money to you, but at least you are going to have to beat me with my own deck of cards."

Jack Burton laughed a pleasant laugh, and said "By all means John. That's only fair. Now let's have some fun!"

The rest of the players at the table, Jack Coleshaw, Jodi, Mary, Brick, Stanley and Devon all put their hands back in their pockets, as they all had brought their own decks along to replace Jack Burton's deck, only Casey beat them to the punch, saving them the embarrassment of calling out Sarah's dad. Not that Jack had to cheat, he never lost at poker either way. His skill at reading people and conning others had made him a television celebrity after winning the world poker tour championship several years prior.

Meanwhile, on the patio, Mary Emma was doing what she did best, challenging her mom. "Mom, can we go swimming?"

"I don't think so Mary Em, with everything going on, I won't have the time to watch everyone." Sarah could say no to Mary Emma, even though she knew the kids would get their way with her eventually, because other than her own kids, she had a very difficult time refusing the other children's requests.

"Nonsense Sarah. Clara and I will do the lifeguarding." Molly volunteered. "You go off and have fun with everyone, we'll take care of the kids." Molly was a sophomore at UCLA and was on the varsity swim team there, as well as a premed honors student. Her surrogate Aunt Ellie was a strong influence on her life, encouraging the med school career path. President Beckman had taken care of Molly's political status while she was in office, and although Molly was technically royalty in her home country, she was a citizen of the United States, and had no desire for a life outside of her own with Emma, Sarah and her adoptive family.

"OK, fine. Thank you. Molly, you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Chill out Sarah. We got this. Plus, you know if I hadn't volunteered, you'd have done it anyhow." Molly laughed at her big sister.

Sarah gave Molly a slight dirty look, then smiled, "Thanks sis, you're the best."

With that a couple of dozen kids headed for the pool house to change, although half of them had their swimming suits on under their clothes, as they knew 'Aunt Sarah' was a pushover.

Meanwhile, a couple of other kids used the cover to make a break for it, as Chuck gave Morgan the sign. "PSSS. New things in the game room Morgan. Let's go."

Morgan looked excited, "Awesome, What's next?"

"Morgan, it's so cool, I call it the 'Holodeck'. Just like Star Trek Voyager." Chuck gave a sly, excited, very nerd-like grin to his mate.

Morgan and Chuck then covertly slipped off to Chuck's new game room.

As Alex Grimes and Sarah watched the two old friends trying to secretly run off, Alex said to Sarah, "Maybe those two haven't grown up so much after all?"

Sarah laughed at Alex, "I hope not Alex, I love them both just the way they are. I wish I could join them."

Alex smiled and nodded her agreement.

**The Next Generation Rules / Sunday June 16th, 2024 / 5 pm / Orion Height's Grounds**

The card game was winding down and the kids had finished swimming, as the food was getting ready to be served. Morgan and Chuck were still in Chuck's 'Holodeck', just getting to the good part of Chuck's Captain Proton simulation.

"It's so much better when Sarah plays the 'Queen of the Spider People' role. She's a great actress." Chuck said to Morgan.

"I'll bet. I hope the technology doesn't get too much better however. I wouldn't want someone like Jeff or Lester to get hold of something like this, sort of creeps me out if it got any more real life." Morgan replied as Chuck nodded.

Meanwhile, from the second floor patio, a trio of wannabe spies were overlooking the proceedings, while taking 'spy' photographs of everyone and using facial recognition software to look the guests up on data bases. JR was the tech guy, matching photo's to computer records, looking for anything suspicious. Samantha was the photographer. The third member of the surveillance unit was the 'spotter' and security, much like his grandpa, Bam Bam Grimes was made for the job.

Stevie and Kipper paired up as one team of field agents, while Mary Emma and Katie as the other pair. They were in communication with JR while working the crowd looking for clues. Plus, this teaming arrangement allowed the two girls to follow Giles around wherever he went.

"Sam, look at this. It's Giles. Oh my, no, this is bad. Giles is a spy. He works for the Kumari government. I've been trying to hack into his file all day long, I finally made it in, he's here to kill Uncle Morgan, maybe daddy too." JR said while he moved over to let Sam see the information.

But before JR could warn anyone, Giles approached JR, Sam, and Bam Bam. He'd given Katie and Mary Emma the slip after his ops team warned him someone from the party was hacking into his personnel file.

"What do you think you're doing? Give me that camera and computer." He reached into his jeans to pull out a gun. But before he got the gun out, he heard a grunt, "RRRGGGHHH"

Next thing Giles knew, he got hit by a young bull with a resounding thud. Bam Bam rushed at Giles head down and caught Giles square in the solar plexus with the butt of his head, knocking the wind of of the athletic man and cracking a few ribs of the assassin in the process.

Sam, with maybe a quarter of the training from Sarah that the other kids got, was nearly as good at martial arts as the rest, caught Giles with a roundhouse kick to the right eye, dazing him.

JR called out over the kid's com, "May Day. May Day". Unfortunately for kids, the element of surprise was over. Afterall, Giles was an expert assassin, cracked ribs, swollen eye and all. He clubbed Bam Bam with a viscous punch to the back of his neck that just missed his skull, leaving him groggy, and caught Sam with a backhand to the mouth sending her flying.

JR was not good at martial arts, but by now had hold of one of Giles's feet. Giles sneered at JR, as he kicked at him while JR held on for dear life. Just as Giles drew his weapon to take out JR, Katie and Mary Emma Bartowski arrived. Mary Emma jumped on the chiseled man's back, while applying a nerve hold her mother had taught her. Giles was about to hit her with the butt end of his now drawn gun, when Stevie came out of nowhere and tackled the assassin around the waist, just as he had done dozens of times in football, sending the gun flying away due to the jarring impact. Aided by JR's foot hold, Stevie knocked the entire pile to the ground. By now, Bam Bam was back on his feet, and began to repeatedly drop his knee square into Giles skull, his blows combined with the nerve hold Mary Emma was still wrenching into the grown man's neck, slowly incapacitated the assassin.

"Stevie, here." Katie threw Stevie a pair of handcuffs which was her job to carry, which Stevie quickly applied, securing Giles's hands behind his back.

"My arm, my arm." The athletic young man was being held down by the four youngsters, while Mary Emma continued to apply pressure into the nerves of his neck. Bam Bam quit bashing the fellow's head, but now had all his weight on his neck and head, keeping the head immobilized. The scene looked a little like the four kids were subduing a big, dangerous crocodile.

"What's your mission? Tell me and I'll take the pain away." Mary Emma was screaming at the man.

"He's here to kill Uncle Morgan, I hacked into his Kumari file, and read the orders. He's not here alone. Evidently, his country doesn't like how Carmichael Industries has made a barrel of oil worth less than a cup of coffee at Starbucks." JR reported to his team.

"My man will have Morgan Grimes and maybe even your father killed by now, there's nothing you can do to stop him." Giles sneered the words out while spitting grass, as Bam Bam continued to drive his face into the lush green turf.

By now, the lioness had arrived. Mary Emma still had the nerve hold in place, and Bam Bam's knee was lodged on top of Giles's head, while her other two children had hold of Giles pinning him to the ground. Sam was nursing a bloody lip standing next to Katie and Kip. "Mary Emma, what's going on?" Sarah called out.

"We figured out that Giles was an assassin working for the Kumari government, sent to kill Uncle Morgan because his Solar Farm contracts have lowered the price of oil to a buck a barrel." Mary Emma replied as she stood up and released the nerve hold, which the Bartowski family referred to as 'The Butkus'. Stevie was quick to add, "That was so cool mom. Do you want us to go help dad and Uncle Morgan, or do you, General Casey and Grandma wanna take over?"

"I just called your father and warned him. I think the Kumar assassin will find your father and Uncle Morgan, along with your father's holographic Dr Henry prowler defense grid, more than a challenge. Good job kids, but we've got it from here. The secret service from Casey's detail will be here in a few seconds. Let's hurry Casey, the poor assassin will be crying like a little girl by the time Chuck gets through with him. I have a few guns hidden in the house, we can grab them on the way." Sarah was in mission mode, barking out orders, just like the old days.

"Don't bother, I brought enough for all three of us. Here you go." With that Casey flipped Sarah a gun, her favorite kind, which Casey always took along whenever he was visiting Sarah, just in case.

"Thank you." Sarah curtly replied as she caught the weapon in midair.

"No thanks, I brought my own." Grandma Mary replied as she produced a gun that was strapped to her leg.

The rest of the crowd chuckled as the trio took off, while Bam Bam, Stevie and Mary Em skipped along closely behind, "This is going to be so much fun. I love this family on holidays." Stevie called over to Bam Bam.

"Yea, you have the best parents, who else gets to do this kind of thing at their parent's parties?" Bam Bam merrily added.

"Stephen, Mary Emma, Johnathan (Sarah did not like the name Bam Bam), stay outside and make sure everyone stays calm. We talked about how important that is. And keep your eyes open. Spy senses at full alert." Sarah was in full spy mode now, and the kids trusted her implicitly in these situations.

"Got it mom. Have fun in there." Stevie called out as they quit trailing.

**The Big Guns / Sunday June 16****th****, 2024 / 5:10 pm / just outside of Orion Height's Mansion**

But before Mary, Casey, and Sarah even made it into the mansion, Chuck, Morgan, and a terrified looking, handcuffed fellow emerged from the mansion.

"Chuck, the Kumari assassin looks like he'd seen a ghost. What did you do to him?" Sarah asked, even though she already had a pretty good idea.

"My holographic 'Dr Henry' doesn't like strangers, Sarah. The DR scared this poor fellow a bit, and Doc is quick to fire his micro photonic phaser, the results of which are not holographic. I guess Doc shook this misguided soul up a bit, but he'll be fine. The good Doctor is very protective of his hallways. Plus, when the holographic imagers turn the hallway into the maze of doom, it can be a little overwhelming." Chuck answered in a very giddy manner, he loved when his gizmo's worked to save the day. He then turned to the kids, "Are you guys OK? Mom said you had your first real mission today!"

"We're fine. Better than fine, we had a blast. Did we do OK daddy?" Stevie spoke up for the bunch.

"Of course you did, come here all of you, give me a hug." With that, his three kids along with Sam and the two Coleshaw twins jumped into Chuck's waiting arms, knocking him to the ground, much repeating the scene earlier in the kitchen of Orion Heights.

Bam Bam, who was still in his swimming trunks, did the same to his dad, only he picked his dad up and gave him a big bear hug, while twirling him around in a circle while lifting his dad two feet off the ground.

"Bam, your shoulder, it's all black and blue, are you OK?" Morgan was concerned when he noticed the injury where Giles had viciously struck Bam Bam.

"Yea, isn't that great, I love it here. Bruises. What beats that?" With that Bam Bam deposited Morgan back to the ground, and said to his friends, "Stevie, lets play some football, maybe I can get matching bruises, it looks silly just having one side all black and blue and the other pure white."

"Sounds great Bam Bam, I think four or five of Clara's friends are still by the pool. Kipper, JR and the two of us will kill them in football. I'll shame them into playing us. Clara will think it's funny and make them man up. They're all such pretty boys, it will be so much fun embarrassing them."

With that Stevie, Kipper and Bam Bam took off, while JR kind of reluctantly jogged behind.

"Those friends of Clara's are in high school already, and really big. The one guy had a beard for God's sakes. Are you sure they should play football with them?" Sarah asked Chuck. Now that the crisis was over, Sarah Bartowski was back to being a normal mom.

"Sarah, darling, those kids just took down an international assassin, trained in killing with his bare hands. I think they can handle a couple of Bel Aire teenagers, don't you?" Chuck patiently answered his wife.

"Of course Sweetie, you're right." Sarah replied.

"Awwwhhh. Eeewwwhhh." Nearly the entire crowd knew what the code word meant, and responded in mock disgust to Sarah's use of 'Sweetie'.

Sarah whispered to Chuck and smirked, "I guess everyone knows what 'Sweetie' means by now. That darned Casey. I don't care. If they aren't careful, I'll jump you right here. What will they think of that?"

"Let's find out!" Chuck closed his eyes and moved in for a little kiss, only to find Sarah gone, as she was running off toward the pool and the food with the rest of the party.

Sarah was pleased at how she had played with her husband and teasingly called out to him, "All in good time Sweetie, all in good time, if you can catch me that is?"

With that, Chuck took off running after his wife. Chuck had been tackled a few times already on Father's Day, and now he was about to return the favor. Much giggling and laughter ensued, as the pair rolled about for a minute or two, engaging in an informal wrestling match in the middle of their huge yard. No mention was ever made of who wins such battles, I will leave that to the reader's imagination.

**Water Fountain Moment / Sunday June 16th, 2024 / 9 pm / Orion Height's Water Fountain**

Darkness finally arrived and the party moved indoors, as about half the guests were still milling about, mostly telling stories and having fun.

Sarah slipped away from her family and friends for a few moments, wanting to reflect on the circumstances that led to her triplets first brush with the spy life at age twelve, something Sarah knew she encouraged, yet, she also knew that the way Chuck and her lived, it was required. Maybe she thought, in many ways, she and Chuck were not making different choices than Jack Burton had made for her, or Stephen and Mary had made for Chuck.

Sarah was surprised that when she arrived by the water fountain, Mary already was there.

"Sarah. Thank you for taking such good care of my son and grand kids. When you two kids met, I had my doubts. But you are amazing together, look at all the love and life surrounding you both. I'm so proud of you. Being here today, all of Stephen's and my sacrifices seem worth it. I only wish he could be here to witness it all." Mary seldom cried, but she was close when she mentioned Stephen's name out loud, after having spent the last couple of minutes alone thinking about him.

"Thanks Mary, but I was so scared today. It was my fault the kids were in that situation, I taught them how." Sarah had tears in her eyes too.

Mary put her arm around Sarah and wiped the tears from Sarah's eyes, "Sarah, if it weren't for you and how you were trained and taught, I doubt Chuck would be here today, he'd be in a bunker somewhere, or worse yet, dead. You are just passing that survival skill onto the kids. Given our family background, they need it. Those kids are special, they need to be trained to protect themselves, each other, and ultimately all of us. I love the kind of mother and father you and Chuck are. For my money, you two are perfect."

Meanwhile, back at the party, Chuck had gone looking for Sarah, half knowing where she would be. As he made his way out onto the patio, he was surprised to find his mother with his wife huddled in an emotional embrace, a sight that brings most men to their knees in fear.

Mary saw Chuck arrive out of the corner of her eye, "Chuck, great, I'm glad you 're here. Sarah and I were just talking about you."

Sarah turned and smiled at her husband, only to see a bemused look on his face, as he barely got the words out, "Oh boy."

Sarah gently laughed at his words, along with the facial expressions of 'her' Chuck, the perfect father, husband, and son, and she lovingly ended the day with the perfect words, "Happy Father's Day Chuck."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm working on 'What's Next Season 2', which will be released chapter by chapter, real time, with the first chapter being released September 3rd, 2012 and being titled 'Labor Day'. Expect the chapter's name to have more than one meaning! Before season 2 begins, I might write one or two more fun, small adventures with Chuck's kids._


End file.
